Well?
by MysticBlood
Summary: /‘What is he trying to say?’/ \‘What’s taking him so long understanding it!’\ A simple misunderstanding can lead to something more to the two pillars. Drabble. TezRyo.


A freshman girl stood in front of a locker, her shaking hands holding a small piece of paper. '_Please accept my feelings!'_ with that thought, she slipped the note in the through the hole of the locker.

**-o0o-**

"Ochibi! Didn't you think that the buchou was harsh today?" Eiji kept on talking to the non-responsive freshman who was calmly making his way to his locker. "Eiji, we're going to be late!" Oishi called out to his doubles partner.

"Ah! Wait for me, Oishi! Nya!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ryoma opened his locker and a small piece of paper fell down. '_Huh?'_

Picking up the piece of paper, he read its contents.

_**Sie sind derjenige, den ich liebe..**_

'_What does that mean?'_ Ryoma shrugged it off and placed the piece of paper in his pocket.

Normally, he would've shrugged it off, but this time, he didn't understand what it said and was just stuffed in his pocket, almost _challenging _him to find out what it meant. It wasn't everyday that he receives a note written in a foreign language. Ryoma Echizen does **not **back down challenges.

**-o0o-**

During the afternoon practice, he was sure that it written in German since that was what his classmate told him.

"_What does it say?" Ryoma asked a random classmate who was shocked that __**the **__Echizen Ryoma was talking to him. Quickly recovering his composure, he studied the piece of paper that Ryoma showed him._

"_I – I don't know Echizen-san… but I'm sure that it's written in German."_

All the while that he ran laps, played a match with a non-regular and even when Kikumaru glomped him and Momo would follow with a headlock, only one thought was in his mind.

'_Buchou should know what it means… he did go to Germany.'_

After taking a shower, he intentionally took his time on drying himself. When he was sure that all his teammates had left the room, he called out to his captain.

"Buchou."

Tezuka faced the pillar who was looking at him with those golden cat-like eyes which is always full of determination.

"Yes, Echizen?"

The golden eyes blinked once before Ryoma reached out to his pocket and got out a small piece of paper, he reached it out to his captain – _his_ captain?! '_Since when was he my captain?'_

Tezuka took the paper from the small hands, accidentally brushing hands against the freshman. He looked at the paper and then to Echizen.

'_What is he trying to say?'_

"Well?" Echizen looked at him. His lips had formed a small pout, obviously waiting for him to say something.

'_What's taking him so long understanding it?!'_

But poor Ryoma didn't know that Tezuka took his 'Well?' in another way.

Tezuka felt his heat climb up his cheeks his heart was beating faster than usual. Honestly, he had found the freshman mysterious and cute. And he had not expected himself to sway that way. He had been good at hiding his feelings and he had never expected anybody to notice it… but what will he do now that Echizen was the one confessing to him?!

"Say something, buchuo."

The pout on his lips was even more prominent now. He was already annoyed that he received a mysterious foreign letter and now it was taking _his _buchuo forever to translate it!

'_There I go again! __**My**_ _buchuo?! Since when did I call him that?!'_

"Echizen."

Tezuka's voice was laced with care, softness, kindness and most of all, love. . . . not that Echizen noticed it.

"Yes?"

Suddenly, he found himself engulfed in strong arms and he didn't have the will to move.

'_What's happening?'_

**-o0o-**

"Mooouuu…" a small voice whined and then the owner of the voice stomped his feet.

Hazel eyes were staring at his lover amusingly. He had a small smile on his lips which only his smile could ever see… and he was also proud that only he could witness the childish side of the Tennis Prodigy, the cocky, arrogant, pillar of Seigaku who was also his boyfriend. Echizen Ryoma.

"Kunimitsu, give that back!" Ryoma jumped up and down just to reach the picture that his boyfriend, the stoic, walking ice-block, mono-syllabic talking captain of Seigaku who was his lover. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

They were currently in Tezuka's room having a bit of… lovers' quarrel.

'_Damn it. I thought the milk was supposed to make me taller?!'_ Ryoma thought to himself with a growl.

"With all the milk that Inui lets you drink, you haven't grown an inch." Tezuka told him teasingly, almost as if reading his mind.

"Just give the damn picture!" Ryoma jumped up but lost his balance causing him to fall on Tezuka who also fell down on his back.

"Omph!"

Hazel and golden eyes stared at each other, "Kuni…mitsu…?"

Tezuka's hands wrapped around Ryoma's small waist and one hand pressed Ryoma's head towards his chest, letting Ryoma hear the sound of his heartbeat.

"Remember the day when you confessed to me, Ryo?" Tezuka asked in a small voice.

"I told you! I wasn't confessing… it was a note that I found in my locker and I couldn't understand it, that's why I asked you." Ryoma wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and leaned up for a kiss, "Come to think of it… you never told me what it meant… up until now."

Tezuka smiled at him and let out a sigh.

"Hmm… '_You are the one that I love_'."

Ryoma let out a disgruntled grunt "I know! You tell me that everytime… What did it mean? The one written on the note."

"You already know the meaning of it, Ryo."

"Huh?"

"Just as you said… I tell it to you everytime."

**-o0o-**

**I'm not sure if it's good… I mean, it just honestly came into my mind that's why I decided to type it in since it always occupied my mind and I can't concentrate on my love Kwon Ji-Yong. LoL. xD**

**By the way, tell me what you think, okay??**

**REVIEW!!**

**MysticBlood**


End file.
